User talk:Neubauer
Hi, welcome to Game Shows Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Beer Money (NY) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 20:53, 3 April 2009 Thank you for all your contributions. In light of this, I'm going to make you an administrator, which will hopefully make maintaining this wiki much easier. Let me know if you have any questions, and keep up the good work! RJaguar3 00:17, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 11:53, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Dinobot281 I'm sorry I have to bring this up to you, but I have a problem with Dinobot281. This guy has an intolerable knack of uploading pictures here. He keeps uploading those pictures with stupid names, and some of them I don't feel are allowed for this wiki, like the ones he uploaded and put them on the Fame & Fortune article (check the history page on that article and you'll see what I mean). Plus he places them in awkward positions without even knowing that we gave a gallery button (bringing pictures together using the gallery). Sometimes I upload them under more proper, cleaner & safer names knowing that they're uploading here already (the ones with the crazy names I marked as delete). More recently, he created a new page on individual personalities (Pat Finn & Dee Bradley Baker) without even putting biographical information on them. I wanted to report him to VSTF but I couldn't, for none of this considered vandalism or spam. What can you do about it?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. 01:12, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Neubauer. (Also, hello to William above.) Dinobot281 continues to upload pictures with strange, obscure file names and descriptions, especially on the WHERE IN TIME IS CARMEN SANDIEGO? article. I have undone a multitude of his edits, but he seems determined to defy me. If I cannot report this to the Vandalism & Spam Task Force, can you block him? Please? Help us, Neubauer!—Brandon Devers 20:47, September 24, 2012 (UTC) This wiki will be in big trouble if you don't act fast! TheCoolWikiDude (talk) 18:25, September 25, 2012 (UTC) The wrath of 216.6.145.56‎ Neubauer, we're facing a giant crisis right now. There's this IP user called "216.6.145.56‎" who apparently won't let this wiki be. He/she/its been constantly messing up articles on (mostly) Supermarket Sweep, Shop 'til you Drop, Shopping Spree; and more recently this user targeted Pyramid, Hollywood Squares and Second Chance. We need your help, we need to get this thing out of here! So could you please do us a favor and block this IP user, please?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. 19:53, July 6, 2012 (UTC) 216.6.145.56 Thanks for blocking that 216.6.145.56 character. William and I (and quite a few others) had to clean up after him a lot! I cannot begin to count the number of edits that I had to undo. Thanks again.BDE1982 20:12, July 6, 2012 (UTC) And now we'll have some peace & quiet, for at least six months.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. 22:36, July 6, 2012 (UTC) 67.210.33.181‎ Remember that other IP person that's been screwing up some articles? Well now we've got another one. This one is 67.210.33.181‎ who's been doing the exact same thing as the other IP person. As a matter of fact, I'm thinking that it is the same person only with a different IP address. Anyway, can you block him please?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 11:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I have a birthday wish, block 67.210.33.181. William Nathan ThompsonTheCoolWikiDude (talk) 21:21, July 26, 2012 (UTC) 66.87.7.69 Hello, Neubauer. We have yet another anonymous antagonist on our hands: 66.87.7.69. He/she/it has been messing with the YOU DON'T SAY! page. I undid that previous edit. Might this 66.87.7.69 be the same person as the previous two or three trolls? We need to stop this...and fast. BDE1982 (talk) 23:25, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Another Troll (71.58.60.205‎) Another troll has attacked the Supermarket Sweep article; and it could be the same one since the results are the same as before.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 14:20, August 13, 2012 (UTC) 75.191.223.78 Hello, Neubauer. We have yet another problem. Someone with the IP address "75.191.223.78" put some gibberish and/or vandalism on the What Would You Do? page. William undid that activity, but who is to say that this antagonist could undo the undoing and vandalize even more? It’s something we should monitor. Brandon Devers 01:19, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I already reported this user to the VSTF and regardless of what they do, I doubt will ever hear from this IPer again. Some IPers who do something like that would do it once and run away.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 14:33, August 29, 2012 (UTC) 65.32.109.128 Hello, Neubauer. How are you? Even though you don’t follow Carly Rae Jepsen, I just thought I would bring your attention to someone with the IP 65.32.109.128. He vandalized the Carly Rae Jepsen Wiki; he even posted a hateful message on my wall, calling me a gay pedophile. Brandon Rhea, one of the admins, blocked him; however, the ban only goes for three months. This anonymous antagonist could strike this wiki next after his three-month ban ends. Just be on the lookout, okay? Have a nice day. Brandon Devers 16:57, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello again, Neubauer. I just wanted to update you about 65.32.109.128. I have blocked him for a lengthy period on the Carly Rae Jepsen Wiki, but he could still try to start trouble here. Just remain on the lookout, okay? Thanks again. Have a nice day.—Brandon Devers 13:44, November 2, 2012 (UTC) 216.6.190.54‎ & 204.255.30.30‎ It's happening again! Another troll attacking Supermarket Sweep! This one is 216.6.190.54‎; another one called 204.255.30.30‎ just attacked; please remove him/her immediately!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 14:12, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion Hello, Neubauer. How are you? I just wanted to know how I can delete a blog that I no longer want. I marked that blog and a picture as candidates for deletion. The picture I intended to upload was related to game shows; however, the picture that came up was that of a bell inside a circle. Needless to say, a bell in a circle has nothing to do with game shows. I clicked on a different picture, but that bell in a circle was uploaded in error. This is the picture in question: http://gameshows.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bell1969.jpg. This the blog that I want to delete: http://gameshows.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BDE1982/BlackwoodCompany. Please remove them for me. Thanks. Brandon Devers 13:41, September 22, 2012 (UTC) 122.168.243.114 Hello, Neubauer. We have yet ANOTHER problem: 122.168.243.114. This anonymous IP user has repeatedly spammed and/or vandalized the DEBT article. It put a KwikCash link somewhere. I undid that edit, but who is to say that this person could defy me and continue his vandalizing spree? Be on the lookout, please. Thank you.—Brandon Devers 13:10, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I like your game show page. Butterfly123 (talk) 23:29, October 18, 2012 (UTC)HayleyButterfly123 (talk) 23:29, October 18, 2012 (UTC)